Esteban
Esteban, labeled as The Seeing-Eye-Dawg, was a contestant on Total Drama Losers. Chapter Guide Total Drama Losers Chapter One - When Esteban arrived, he pulled Gretel off of Cecil. He was put on the Globetrotting Fans team. He jumped out of the helicopter. His team won immunity. Chapter Two - Esteban carried Cecil on his shoulders. The Fans won immunity. Chapter Three - Esteban surfed against Hank in the challenge and won when Hank refused to surf. The Fans won immunity again. Chapter Four - The Fans lost. Esteban voted for Rosalinda. He comforted Cecil when Cecil got votes. Chapter Five - Esteban became part of an alliance with Cecil, Maulik, and "Chicken". Esteban competed in the challenge. We was eliminated in round two. He voted for Salvatore. Chapter Six - Esteban joined the Losing Locusts team. Chapter Seven - Esteban dragged Cecil as he ran in the challenge, and then put him on his shoulders. He left Cecil behind to allow him to talk to "Ugly". The Locusts won immunity. Chapter Eight - Esteban pestered Cecil while Cecil was trying to get close to "Ugly." During is team's show, he played an airplane. He voted for Deb for targeting Cecil. Chapter Nine - Esteban tried to talk Cecil out of asking "Ugly" out, out of concern for his friend. Esteban lost in the challenge. Esteban tried to talk his team into voting out "Sarge" instead of Cecil, but failed. Cecil and Esteban reconciled. Chapter Ten - Cecil was sad about Cecil leaving. Esteban participated in round two of the challenge with "Ugly," who was angry at him, and he lost. He hurt his knee during the challenge and had to be looked at by the medics. "Ugly" tried to get everyone to vote him out. He voted for "Ugly." Chapter Eleven - Bozo declared that she and Esteban were best friends. She carried him. Esteban denied being her best friend. Esteban's loved one was Cecil. He lost round two of the challenge. He voted for Elvis. Chapter Twelve - He accidentally makes Bozo lose her bucket. Cecil gets mad that Esteban let "Ugly" get voted out. He was paired with Bozo for the challenge. Bozo won round one, Esteban won round two. They lost the final round. He voted for Bozo, but was voted off. Alliance(s) Total Drama Losers Esteban was part of "Sarge's" alliance, but formed an inner alliance with Cecil, Maulik, and "Chicken". Background Esteban grew up with his father. Esteban owes his life to his best friend who saved his life when the two were younger. Esteban jaywalked across a busy street, and was almost hit by a car, until his friend pulled him out of the road. After that, Esteban promised to watch over his friend and keep him safe, which is difficult because Esteban is very forgetful when it comes to his blind buddy. Trivia Total Drama Losers *Esteban's final image was done by Reddude. *Esteban saving Cecil's life is a reference to the author yelling "Look out!" at his friends when they walk across a street, whether its a busy street or not. *Esteban received eight votes. *A recurring gag in the story was Cecil facing the wrong way and Esteban turning him around. Category:Total Drama Losers